Biscuit Krueger
' Biscuit "Bisky" Krueger' is a Nen user from the anime HunterxHunter voiced by Tara Sands. Biscuit is a Double Star Treasure Hunter. Powers and Abilities Powers Immense strength: Biscuit's strength is vastly superhuman. Even without reverting to her original appearance, she was able to cause Binolt to vomit a large amount of blood and briefly incapacitate him with a single palm thrust to his back without even using Nen, claiming that he would have died otherwise. She was also capable of throwing a ball with enough strength that one of Razor's Nen beasts, despite being capable of redirecting his incredibly powerful throws, failed to catch it. When she returns to her real form, her physical brawn increases manifold. A single punch from her in that state was enough to crush Bara's face and knock him out, whereas six blows in her younger body hurt and injured him without defeating him. Immense speed and reflexes: Although she hides her true abilities, Biscuit is incredibly fast even in her younger form. When they didn't know her true identity, Killua Zoldyck and Gon Freecss praised Biscuit for keeping their pace while running through the forest. Later, she slapped Killua without him being able to catch a glimpse of her movement, despite his being on guard and possessing exceptionally quick reflexes. When she fought Bara, she was able to get behind him before he could react even in her younger form, despite Bara being quick enough to catch an arrow mid-flight, and he was never able to counter her attacks until she let him hit her. When she turned back, she closed in on him and punched him before the latter could notice her moving. Biscuit also managed to dodge a sneaky ball thrown by Razor who, pretending to be aiming at Killua, had rigged it to turn in her direction. In fact, her reaction time allowed her to avoid the ball with her whole body, unlike Hisoka Morow, and it was only the bagginess of her skirt that caused her to be eliminated. Immense stamina: Biscuit watched over Gon and Killua for weeks during their training without seemingly getting any sleep herself, certainly none for at least ten days, and still did not show the slightest sign of exhaustion. Magical esthetician: Biscuit can summon a masseuse she called "Cookie" which uses different massaging techniques and a Nen-transmuted lotion to relieve fatigue and restore vitality to anyone it massages. It can also burn off excess fat and cure arthritis, muscle tension, and locked joints. It is particularly useful for training/recovery purposes and to treat aging ailments. This ability is a mixture of Emission, Manipulation, and Transmutation. Although only one massage has been show nso far, according to Biscuit there are a lot more, some of which are cartilage massage, head massage, and roll massage. Piano massage: With this, thirty minutes of sleep will be equivalent to eight hours. Cookie emits aura from her hands while massaging. Body transmutation: Biscuit is capable of changing her appearance to look younger and less muscular. She can change back to her original form at will, restoring great height, weight, and reach advantages over her opponents. Although this also makes her a larger target, so far she has been able to overpower her enemies without suffering any kind of injury. Abilities High status: Due to her status as a pro Hunter, Biscuit has access to large funds and classified information, as was proven by the fact that she knew that "Blue Planet" could be found only in Greed Island. As a Double Star Treasure Hunter, her contributions in her field have been judged crucial, and befittingly, she seems particularly knowledgeable about gemstones. She is held in high esteem within the Hunters Association, as can be inferred by her reaching the fifth round of the election. Master hand-to-hand combatant: Biscuit is an incredibly skilled and powerful fighter. Through gruesome training, she was able to reach the peak of her physical potential. Out of all the participants in Razor's game, she was the only one to emerge completely uninjured, despite playing in her younger form. She has yet to show any offensive-oriented special abilities, as the combination of her extensive knowledge in Nen, honed body, and martial artistry has been enough to dispatch all her opponents thus far. Her full power is also unknown, but she managed to defeat troublesome opponents such as Binolt and Bara single-handedly, with them growing terrified at her true abilities. Even Killua Zoldyck dreads her strength. Since her adversaries have not been a match for her so far, her degree of mastery in this field is unclear. In her fight with Binolt, she dodged his attack and at the same time flipped him over, putting him in a suitable position for a critical strike. Against Bara, she demonstrated the ability to accurately strike vulnerable areas, such as the chin and the neck, and to successfully exploit blind spots. Another testament to her skills in combat is given during a sparring match with Killua, a tremendously capable martial artist himself, from which she came out completely unscathed while inflicting him several bruises, in spite of him focusing on evading. She was the one who trained Wing in the Shingen-ryu school of kung fu, and is thus a master of this style. High intellect: Aside from her combat skills, she is also endowed with a bright intellect and a fair emount of experienced owed to her age. High intelligence: Biscuit is very smart, analytic, and knowledgeable, especially regarding Nen. She was capable of easily deducing the weaknesses of the beasts of Greed Island. Also thanks to her experience, she is a praiseworthy tactician, her predictions often proving accurate. Lie detection: A consummate liar, she has developed the ability to tell when someone is hiding something, even if that person is Hisoka Morow, and she uses her youthful appearances to trick her opponents into underestimating her. Immense will power: She has an unwavering strength of mind and confidence, which allow her to never hesitate during a fight. Hyper-vigilant: Due to her training, she is capable of resting with a larger part of her brain awake than normal, remaining vigilant even as she sleeps. Hyper-keen perception: Biscuit was able to detect Binolt's bloodlust and determine his position in an instant, whereas both Gon Freecss and Killua were completely unaware of his presence. She is a particularly adept judge of power. Excellent teacher: Gon and Killua grew in strength and Nen abilities tremendously and in a short time due to her training. She can devise tailored training methods depending on the receiver, the environment and the resources at hand. Hisoka acknowledged her abilities in this field. Category:Characters Category:HunterxHunter Category:Enhanced strength Category:Enhanced speed Category:Enhanced reflexes Category:Enhanced stamina Category:Revitalization Category:Alternate form